


Normality

by Nilaic



Series: Bungou Stray Dogs and AssClass [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dazai Osamu Remains with the Port Mafia (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu is The Book (Bungou Stray Dogs), Gen, Happy Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Port Mafia Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Port Mafia Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Protective Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilaic/pseuds/Nilaic
Summary: "That device is of unknown origin. All we know is that the last time it was used, a creature which could destroy the entirety of Earth was summoned. The power of it is not to be doubted.""Eh? Is Korosensei also from the device? Sounds like the creature has quite a lot in common with him.""No, the device wasn't used, as it can only be used with three human sacrifices, and the octopus himself said he hadn't even seen the device before."-----"Ability: Sacrificial Lamb!"-----"So if there's a sacrifice they can use their ability? To do what?"... "Teleport himself and anyone else to the 'ritual' area? Huh. How convenient."------
Series: Bungou Stray Dogs and AssClass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198427
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53





	Normality

**Author's Note:**

> Dazai is The Book, meaning he has a whole set of abilities that might or might not be immensely dangerous. :D
> 
> His ability, No Longer Human, is very literal in its meaning.
> 
> And perhaps, Dazai reminds Korosensei a bit too much of himself.
> 
> Chuuya is chaos incarnate. He's simply underestimated because Dazai is there to create even greater chaos, and thus Chuuya seems sane. Make no mistake! He will totally frick you up.
> 
> Both are possessive pricks.
> 
> And emotionally messed up dorks.

**_Chapter 1_ **

"You took everything from me! Hehe, but I've escaped. And with  _ this _ , I'll make sure to destroy  _ all _ of you!"

Nagisa gulped, watching as Takaoka brandished the strange device confidently.

"Now, now, I'm sure there isn't any reason to escalate this, so-"

"-Shut up octopus! Or I'll activate this, and you'll all die!"

Korosensei's smile seemed to strain.

"Heh, not so powerful now, huh? Soon enough, the creatures brought to this world by this device will help me destroy you. Then, my pride will finally be restored!"

Nagisa glanced over to Karasuma, recalling what he'd whispered to them earlier, after they'd huddled together, following Takaoka's demands.

_ "That device is of unknown origin. All we know is that the last time it was used, a creature which could destroy the entirety of Earth was summoned. The power of it is not to be doubted." _

_ "Eh? Is Korosensei also from the device? Sounds like the creature has quite a lot in common with him." _

_ "No, the device wasn't used, as it can only be used with three human sacrifices, and the octopus himself said he hadn't even seen the device before." _

Nagisa stared, helpless, as Takaoka grinned maliciously at him.

A creature even more powerful than Korosensei…

"Heh, I think it's about time. Enough waiting! Let's see…"

Nagisa sure hoped the creature was as kind as Korosensei...

\------

"What a pain."

Dazai strolled through the worn down building the organization was using as a base.

It didn't matter much now, the organization didn't exist anymore, anyways.

Arriving at the meeting point, Dazai sighed as Chuuya didn't come into sight.

Hollering, he called towards the general direction Chuuya had gone.

"Oi, Chuuya~! What's taking you so long? Are you slacking off~? What would Kouyou think-"

_ Crash-! _

Ah, there he was.

"Shut it! You're the one that's always slacking off! As if I would steep to your levels of incompetence."

Dazai shrugged. Eh, he had a point.

"So did you find anything? I bet you looked over everything, but because of your tiny brain, you must not have thought up any conclusions! Don't worry, I'll kindly help you, just tell me what you-"

A kick interrupted his  dramatic - _ ahem-  _ **kind** proposal.

"I'm not that stupid, dammit! And why would I rely on you? You'd just take my information and mess with me."

Dazai threw an arm over his eyes, dramatically grasping at his chest.

"I'm so hurt! Do you really have so little faith in me?"

Chuuya just scoffed.

Dazai huffed. It wasn't nearly as fun rilling him up if he didn't explode in anger.

"Oh well, let's go report to Mori already. I want to go home and sleep. Or maybe try a new suicide method-"

Dazai paused. Something felt…off.

Chuuya snapped at Dazai, asking him why he'd stopped, but his eyes moved from corner to corner of the room, checking for danger.

Dazai didn't do things like this for no reason, and despite everything, Chuuya would trust Dazai with his life, if it came down to it.

Either something was really wrong, for Dazai to pause like this, or he was trying to mess with Chuuya again. He wouldn't put it past Dazai to do this just to laugh at him.

A flash caught his attention, Chuuya pivoted on his heel to face the back of the room, where there now stood a figure shrouded in white. The large oversized coat seemed to drown the person wearing it.

Dazai narrowed his eyes. This was strange. He hadn't noticed them before, and that in itself was a strange occurrence.

_ "Ability: Sacrificial Lamb!" _

Before he could try doing anything, a blinding light engulfed them, pulsing around the figure once before exploding around the room.

Dazai scrambled to figure out what the ability would do. Right, if he remembered correctly…

\--

_ "So if there's a sacrifice they can use their ability? To do what?" _

_ … _

_ "Teleport himself or others to the 'ritual' area? Huh. How convenient." _

\--

His hand instinctively reached out for Chuuya, but Dazai flinched, retracting his hand immediately.

Dazai felt strange, his body seemed to be…smaller, less like the taller frame he'd grown into, and much more alike to that of his 15 year old self. 

Quickly glancing to his right, he checked to see if Chuuya was still there.

Blinking at the much younger  _ (not to mention shorter)  _ Chuuya, Dazai hummed, coming to the conclusion that the figure's ability must have some unknown effects, which had deaged them, for whatever reason.

Dazai observed the hysterical man that was screaming at some school children, two adults and a…octopus?

Glancing down, he noticed the three corpses piled in front of them, as well as a strange device that was lying askew on the ground. Ah, the sacrifices. The device was odd, though.

Picking it up, he read the tiny print on it.

A machine used for…some 'blood ritual'. Something about universes...

An alternate universe?

Sighing, he let the device drop from his hand, making a  _ thud  _ as it dropped on the ground.

That caught the attention of the group that had been quite preoccupied earlier by the screaming man.

Chuuya seemed to have come to a similar conclusion as himself, seeing as he seemed quite calm. Though the fact that they were in an alternate universe must have eluded him.

The octopus thing which had noticed their arrival earlier turned to watch them.

Dazai felt his ability wash over him in an overwhelming wave, numbing his emotions to the point to nonexistence.

Twisting his face into a parody of a smile, more a grimace than anything, he greeted the crowd.

"Hello~! Ah, it seems me and my partner are lost, do you mind directing us?"

The children seemed to be puzzled by his demeanor.

The adults narrowed their eyes at him, giving him a once-over look. They'd likely noticed the odd clothing he and Chuuya were wearing. It wasn't really what 15 year olds would wear.

The octopus seemed to flinch(?) at his smile, and general demeanor. Perhaps he reminded him of something unpleasant?

The hysterical man turned to them, the knife gripped in his hands gleaming in the light.

"Ugh, the stupid box was useless. What, a bunch of stupid 15 year old are supposed to be capable of destroying an entire planet? Tch. Well, the box can only summon one 'summoned' at a time, so I'll just have to kill you and get another one."

The man lunged at them, knife at the ready.

Dazai let his smile drop. It was getting tiring, and besides, it's not like it really mattered, anyways.

Chuuya reached out a hand, gripping the man's arm, and flung him into the woods.

"Hah, what was that supposed to be an attack?"

Chuuya scoffed, turning to inspect the corpses of the three men more closely.

They were all killed with a clean shot to the head, and wore prison outfits.

"Why you…!"

Chuuya glanced back at the woods.

It seems like the man had gotten back up.

Dazai sighed from beside him.

Dealing with this was going to be such a pain.

\------

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if continuing this is a good idea. It seems very...flimsy, in terms of plot. Maybe it'll remain as a short drabble forever? :O


End file.
